Konoha High School
by Meyrinn
Summary: Sakura Haruno and her friends are now attending Konoha High. What will happen when they meet a group of boys, I suck at summaries.... Please Read......!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first High school fanfic… By the way the first school that they went to went through Kindergarten to 9****th**** grade… So now they are in 10****th**** grade so they can drive. The Uchiha Massacre did happen in this story, but Itachi was caught by the police and excuted. In here Sasuke also has a twin sister, She will be introduced later on in the story. Also, in this fic Naruto is the last of the both Namikaze clan and the Uzumaki clan so he has inherited all of the stuff from both clans making him super rich... **

**The Pairings: **

**SasukeXSakura**

**NarutoXHinata**

**GaaraXMaya**

**ShikamaruXTemari**

**SaiXIno**

**KibaXRei**

**NejiXTenten**

Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno woke up at 5:00 am. For any normal person that would be way too early. But Sakura had to make sure that everything was perfect for her first day at the new Konoha High. She had a good group of friends that will be going there as well. Previously the Junior High and the elementary were one school, and it was divided between girls and boys. To say that she was excited would be an understatement.

Sakura had just turned 16, but her mom refused to get her a car until she was a junior. She only had to wait one more year. In the mean time she got a ride to school from one of her friends.

For her outfit Sakura wanted to wear something comfortable, but still stylish. She had decided on a worn out pair of skinny jeans and a fun shirt. She was going to bring her messenger bag to carry her books in, since she would have a locker at this school, she would not have to carry all of her stuff.

Sakura finished making her bed. She then grabbed the clothes that she was going to wear and ran into the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Once she finished her shower she got dressed and put on her make-up. She decided she would wear flats today because they look good with her skinny jeans. Her shirt read "It wasn't me!" She stood in front of her mirror in her bathroom. Her hair, her hair, her hair, what to do? What to do? She decided to wear her medium length pink hair down, and pin one side of her bangs back.

After deciding that she was ready to go, she grabbed her bag and put her books into her bag along with anything else she would need. She then went downstairs to find her mother reading the newspaper. She went to the cabinet and grabbed her cereal. She got the milk and mixed them together. She then sat down next to her mother and ate her breakfast. She talked with her mother for a couple of minutes and then went upstairs.

By now it was 8:00 am; school would start in 50 minutes. She grabbed her cell phone to call her best friend; Ino.

She had to find out who was giving her a ride this morning. Her friends took turns giving her rides to school. Apparently it was Hinata's day to drive her. Once she got off the phone with Ino she called Hinata to ask when she was going to pick her up. They set a time that would give them plenty of time to see the school before class started.

At about 8:15 a honk was heard outside of Sakura's house. Sakura quickly kissed her mom goodbye and headed outside to the car, and got in. It was just her and Hinata. As they headed for the school, they gave each other compliments on the outfits and look. Once they reached the campus they saw how huge the school itself was. They parked and got out of the car, only to be greeted by their usual group of friends.

Ino, who was wearing a purple miniskirt with a lighter purple top and flats that matched perfectly. Her long blond hair was tied back in its usual ponytail. Ino was Sakura's best friend other than Hinata.

Hinata was wearing tight fitting light jeans, and a white and blue top and slip on tennis shoes. Her long purple and blue hair was down resting on her shoulders. Hinata was still one of Sakura's best friends 

even though she was extremely shy. She was an awesome friend and overall good person once you get to know her.

Tenten who was wearing capris that went just about an inch past her knee, and a pink and red top. A black hair was tied up into two buns on either side of her head.

Temari, the oldest of the group, was wearing very short shorts and a brown and pink top. She had her dirty blonde hair pulled back into its usual for ponytails. She may have been only 4 months older than anyone else in the group but the dressed like she was in her twenty's.

Rei, the newest member of the group had long pants that were flared at the bottom, and a tan top with a green under top. She was pretty talkative but only around her friends.

Leah was wearing a dark blue top that complimented her red hair and her very dark, green eyes, along with light blue capris.

The girls talked for about ten minutes. All of the sudden Ino was knocked to the ground a guy wearing a green shirt and way too tight green pants. He had a bowl cut hair cut and freakishly bushy eyebrows.

"Sorry, Sorry, Sorry." The boy kept repeating as he very quickly got up and help Ino up as well.

"It's alright." Ino said as the made sure that she looked ok.

"I am Rock Lee, but you can call me Lee." The boy said as he put out his hand for Ino to shake.

"I am Ino." She said as she shook Lee's hand. "And these are my friends." Ino said as she introduced each one of her friends to Lee.

"Would you guys like to meet some of my friends?" Lee asked to the group of girls.

"Yeah sure." Tenten answered him as the rest of the girls nodded.

"Come with me!" Lee said as he began walking away the girls following him.

**Ok that was Chapter one. Chapter two should be up soon… Check out my other stories too, please. Please read and review. The more reviews that I get, the quicker I will update. Thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok here is Chapter 2 of my first High school fic... I hope you enjoy if you have any questions or concerns about the story please review and tell me… **

_**Thoughts –even though there aren't any in this chapter.**_

**(Author's note.)**

Chapter 2

Sakura, Ino, Temari, Tenten, Leah, Hinata, and Rei followed their new friend Lee as he walked through the students that were chatting outside of the main building. He was moving in the direction of what looked like a court yard. They saw a very large tree with several figures that they realized were the boys, around it. As they moved closer they could see what each boy looked like and was wearing. A tall boy wearing a black top, and matching black pants and light brown hair was standing talking to several other boys. A boy that had dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail on the top of his head was wearing a green shirt that said "Lazy" on the front of it and baggy tan pants he was sitting on the ground leaning against the tree with his eyes closed. Two boys were standing up and talking, one was wearing a jacket that had fur around the sides of his hood, and light blue pants that looked good next to his brown hair; the other was very pale and had on a black and white checker shirt and tight black pants that almost matched his jet black hair. Two other boys stood silently one of them slightly leaning his back to the tree, the one leaning on the tree was wearing a jacket and a hood over his head so you could barely see his face and dark blue jeans, the other was wearing a loose fitting blue top and baggy blue jeans, his extremely long hair hung down on his shoulders. As the girls and Lee moved closer the girls could see that there were three more boys that were in the tree. One hade golden blonde hair and blue eyes he was wearing an orange shirt that said "Believe It!" on the front and black pants, he was sitting on a branch talking with another boy. The boy he was talking to had black hair that had a blue tint in it, he wore a blue top that had white around the outsides of his shirt like he was wearing another shirt underneath, and dark blue pants that matched his top perfectly, he was leaning up against the trunk of the tree from where he sat on a branch. Another boy sat beside him that had blood red hair and sea green/blue eyes, he was wearing a red and black shirt with faded black pants.

As Lee approached, the girls in toe, conversations stopped and the boy's attention was turned to the approaching party.

"Hey you guys look what I bumped into." Lee said with a smile.

"Hi!" Ino said as she walked up to the boys with the other girls. She looked around several of the boys had huge smiles on their faces; others seemed to not even care.

The pale boy with the checkered shirt smiled at Ino as soon as he saw her. "Hi cutie." He said to Ino. Ino blushed a little bit.

Lee piped in much to Ino's surprise. "O.K. I'll introduce you. This is Kankurou, (the tall boy with brown hair and wearing mostly black.) Kiba, (the one that had fur around his the sides of his hood.)Shikamaru, (The one with the ponytail, and the shirt that said "Lazy" on it.) Sai, (The extremely pale one that called Ino Cutie.) Shino, (The one leaning his back to the tree and had a jacket on that covered most of him.) Neji, (The one with long black hair.) Naruto, (The blond in the tree.) Sasuke, (The one in blue and white in the tree.) And Gaara (The one with blood red hair in the tree.)"

"P-Pleased to meet you." Hinata said. The one Lee called Naruto made a big smile.

"HI!" Naruto said. He, as well as the ones Lee called Sasuke and Gaara hopped out of the tree with ease.

"I'm Sakura and this is Ino, Tenten, Hinata Rei, Temari, and Leah." Sakura said as she pointed out each of her friends.

Everybody pulled out their schedule, and was figuring out who had classes with whom. **(I am not going to detail about that. Basically the pairings are put together.) **The class bell rang and everyone began to head their separate ways, when Lee called. "Let's all have lunch together; we'll meet in the cafeteria." Everyone seemed to agree.

While Sakura was heading to her class she remembered who she had her first class with Hinata, Lee, Naruto, and one more.

Sasuke…..


End file.
